


caged wolf

by soloeyists



Series: tinysparks [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Wolf (EXO), Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: Chanyeol has always known that possessiveness never really suited him, but somehow, it comes as a second skin every time he looks into those familiar eyes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: tinysparks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133210
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	caged wolf

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on exo's lotto mv (the cage shot) and exo's wolf mv. i hope you enjoy this short read ^^

The first thing Chanyeol sees when he stumbles upon the dark room is something that resembles a silhouette of a dog crawling back and forth restlessly inside the metal cage. He shouldn't be here but curiosity clings on him. The moon casts a pale light on most parts of the room by the cage, leaving him with no choice but to stride towards the mysterious cage to see clearly.

The cage, cold and large, suddenly rattles violently, the sound so disturbingly loud it startles Chanyeol. His pulse picks up as he looks around to see if there’s anyone around other than him but he sees no one. Eyeing the cage, he tiptoes, goosebumps peeking on his skin as he inches closer to the dog until it _howls_ in the darkness.

Chanyeol freezes. His throat feels tight. Suho, the gang lord, and his men went to hunt more animals but it has been hours and they have not returned to the mansion yet. His boss can't possibly leave him in this mansion alone with the intention to hurt him. The animal is trapped and Chanyeol _can't_ be hurt, right?

He takes another step closer and it doesn't take long for him to acknowledge that the thing isn't even close to a dog.

It's a _human_.

A boy, to be exact, possibly younger than him by a few years.

"Hello?" Chanyeol's voice is low when he greets him. When they are only a few inches apart, he frowns hard and covers his nose. Taking a proper look at the person, Chanyeol notes the disarrayed hair, the body coated in stench like he hasn't bathed in _years_ , and the blue irises that reflect the moonlight. A sudden sense of familiarity hits him when their gazes meet. Chanyeol scratches his wrist out of habit.

The person locked in the metal cage doesn't answer. Instead, he coils away, covering his face with trembling hands when Chanyeol’s hand reaches the bar.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you," Chanyeol assures him, taking a few steps back and raising both hands up in the air. "See? I can't do anything from this distance."

The boy seemingly understands Chanyeol's words when he brings his hands down and stares at Chanyeol wordlessly.

"I'm Chanyeol. What's your name?"

The cage rattles again and he stares at the boy, question after question bugging him.

"You… you can't talk?"

Chanyeol doesn't know why he expects an answer in the form of coherent sentences when he should have known by now that this isn't a _normal_ human. This person even _howls_ like a wolf missing the moon.

As much as it bothers Chanyeol to see a human being trapped in the cage instead of a real animal, he can't really question the gang boss’ interests. The clan is known to hunt exotic animals to trade them in the black market for more return of money.

But this _isn't_ an exotic animal. Seeing a human locked in this cage is a first. What is Suho going to do with this poor boy?

Chanyeol is too lost in his train of thoughts when the boy suddenly mewls, pulling him out of his trance. The boy holds out one hand through the small gap between the metal bars, nails dry and chapped. Chanyeol steps away instinctively and the boy retreats before he curls his fingers around the bars. An 'O' forms on the boy's lips and Chanyeol stares at the boy's face with a questioning look before something clicks in his mind.

"Water? You want some water?"

The boy tilts his head with a confused look apparent on his expression. Chanyeol wastes no time to grab a bottle of water and returns to the cage.

"Here."

Their hands touch for a moment, but Chanyeol pulls his own hand away, surprised. The bottle slips off his grip and he doesn't get to save it from falling, spilling the content all over the floor.

Chanyeol watches with wide eyes, but before he could say anything, the boy immediately licks all over the wet floor, trying to get any amount of water he could get with his tongue sloppily.

"Park?"

Chanyeol spins and sees Suho and one of his men staring at him, a rifle in his hand. He immediately bows in respect.

"S-Sir… Apologize. I thought—"

_"Leave."_

Suho's order is absolute. Chanyeol knows better than to refute, so he takes a glance at the scared boy before he trudges away. But Chanyeol's movement halts the moment he hears a sigh coming from Suho.

"What do we do with this boy, Sir?" the other bodyguard asks.

"He has no purpose for us. I wanted a wolf not a _human_."

"But, Sir, we found him in the wolf lair. Could he possibly be the key to our hunt?"

Silence envelops the room.

"Kill him," Suho mumbles under his breath, but it's still loud enough for Chanyeol to catch what he's saying. Chanyeol's body turns rigid. He has been in this world long enough to expect what’s about to happen.

Chanyeol hears the man pull a trigger and he instinctively pulls out his own gun from its holster and shoots the armed bodyguard. Suho, taken aback, ducks and seeks cover but Chanyeol is quicker to attack before Suho finds himself shot in the head three times.

Everything happens in a blink of an eye.

"I don't know how they found you," Chanyeol breathes and laughs, a sheen of sweat on his temple. He scratches his wrist until it burns and leaves red marks; a habit he can't seem to let go when he's nervous. "How did you become… _this_?"

A sudden realization dawns upon the scared boy once he sees the familiar grin on Chanyeol's face.

"Never mind that. I'll take care of the rest so they can't take what's _mine_ ," Chanyeol whispers as he pushes the gun through the gap between the bars to caress the boy's tear-streaked cheek. "Shall we find a new hiding spot for you, Baekhyunnie?"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think? ^^
> 
> Edit as of January 25 2021:
> 
> I'm gonna try to explain this in the dumbest way ever.
> 
> Baekhyun has been kidnapped and hidden by Chanyeol in the forest (maybe in a hut or a cave). He has been tortured and left without water and food for days. Chanyeol sometimes "visits" Baekhyun until one day he stops visiting.
> 
> He joins Suho's clan and becomes a bodyguard (to forget about Baekhyun). So basically he hasn't visited Baekhyun in months, and that's when the wolves find Baekhyun, save him, and make him a part of the family (like Tarzan hsjdjdj I'm sorry).
> 
> Honestly, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was dead, until he meets Baekhyun again in the cage, who has been accidentally captured by Suho while he was hunting for wolves with his men.
> 
> That's why he is a little surprised to see Baekhyun change into a whole new person (?) because Baekhyun was completely normal before. Chanyeol is a lunatic. And he's obsessed with Baekhyun.
> 
> And no they're not werewolves. They're humans.


End file.
